User talk:Traspes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Brunant page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! George the Greek (talk) 03:58, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come on chat please, Traspes. Thanks. Peter Wostor (user) 16:25, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Thank you, for you too! Traspes (talk) 21:10, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Visit Do you think the Queen of Brunant could visit Traspes later in the year? HORTON11: • 13:28, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yes, an official visit? Traspes (talk) 01:13, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Great, I'll arrange someting for the fall. HORTON11: • 12:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, its a good idea. Can you make a picture that has the President of Traspes and the Queen of Brunant. Traspes (talk) 02:24, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to chat if you can. HORTON11: • 14:24, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat if you can. HORTON11: • 15:57, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Please do come. HORTON11: • 20:55, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey traspes. Please can you come to chat? Cheers. I can come now to the chat. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 21:54, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Great ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 22:16, March 14, 2015 (UTC) 'Restaurants' category Does that mean I have to change everything in the 'Restaurant' category to the plural? :o [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 00:49, October 22, 2015 (UTC) yes, every single category is changing into plural. bOOK WILL BE BOOKS, PERSON WILL BE PEOPLE, ETC ETC.Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:53, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps we can get Sembot to do that, though. 77topaz (talk) 00:55, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that's a very good idea! It's a lot of time to pass ever single page to category restaurant to the category restaurants. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:25, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Reminder In case you don't remember, this weekend is your matchday to do the results at 2015-16 First League/Matches. 77topaz (talk) 22:36, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I will put it. But today still is Saturday, you and Horton and Happy always puts the results before. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:27, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Coalition Would you be open to having a formal coalition between Esquedra Republicana and Avanze? Perhaps there can be something there for the future. HORTON11: • 14:06, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Yes it's a good plan. ~What is your idea??Traspes - Dianna Bartol MMunson gave me 3 positions for ERB, he also has 1 position for Avanze and you have 1 for Avanze in the congress, so that's 5 seats already! Traspes - Dianna Bartol 03:05, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I saw. Well I have something I'm working on in my notepad. Perhaps Yes to the Future as the name. ERB and Avanze are so similar it will be akin to a political party but locally we would still be able to run candidates independently. HORTON11: • 13:19, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back to the wiki! :) 77topaz (talk) 05:48, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:20, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Urgent action I am thinking of a full assault/battle on the town of Kamrbia. Phaluhm islamists and ISIS is taking over and would suggest for the near future artillery strikes prior to a ground assault. Thoughts? horton11 17:01, June 16, 2017 (UTC)